1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrochemical sensors that can be used for the quantification of a specific component or analyte in a liquid sample. Particularly, this invention relates to a new and improved electrochemical sensor and to a new and improved method of fabricating electrochemical sensors. More particularly, this invention relates to a disposable electrochemical sensor that is inexpensive to manufacture. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a disposable electrochemical sensor that gives accurate readings in the presence of interferents and varying red blood cells (hematocrit). Still even more particularly, this invention relates to disposable electrochemical sensors that are used for performing electrochemical assays for the accurate determination of analytes in physiological fluids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Biosensors have been known for more than three decades. They are used to determine concentrations of various analytes in fluids. Of particular interest is the measurement of blood glucose. It is well known that the concentration of blood glucose is extremely important for maintaining homeostasis. Products that measure fluctuations in a person's blood sugar, or glucose levels have become everyday necessities for many of the nation's millions of diabetics. Because this disorder can cause dangerous anomalies in blood chemistry and is believed to be a contributor to vision loss and kidney failure, most diabetics need to test themselves periodically and adjust their glucose level accordingly, usually with insulin injections. If the concentration of blood glucose is below the normal range, patients can suffer from unconsciousness and lowered blood pressure, which may even result in death. If the fasting blood glucose concentration is higher than the normal range, it can result in vision loss, kidney failure and vascular disease. Thus, the measurement of blood glucose levels has become a daily necessity for diabetic individuals who control their level of blood glucose by insulin therapy.
Patients who are insulin dependent are instructed by doctors to check their blood-sugar levels as often as four times a day. To accommodate a normal life style to the need of frequent monitoring of glucose levels, home blood glucose testing was made available with the development of reagent strips for whole blood testing.
One type of blood glucose biosensor is an enzyme electrode combined with a mediator compound, which shuttles electrons between the enzyme and the electrode resulting in a measurable current signal when glucose is present. The most commonly used mediators are potassium ferricyanide, ferrocene and its derivatives, as well as other metal-complexes. Many sensors based on this second type of electrode have been disclosed.
However, the prior art devices suffer from various shortcomings. One of these shortcomings is interference with biosensor readings caused by other substances in the sample fluid, which can oxidize at the same potential. Prevalent among these is ascorbic acid, uric acid and acetaminophen. As these and other interfering substances oxidize, the current resulting from their oxidation is added to and indistinguishable from the current resulting from the oxidation of the blood analyte being measured. An error therefore results in the quantification of the blood analyte.
Another shortcoming is the interference caused by red blood cells (the hematocrit effect). This interference tends to cause an artificially high response rate for low hematocrit levels and, conversely, an artificially low response rate for high hematocrit levels.
Additional shortcomings of the prior art devices are that they have a more limited linear range and require a relatively large quantity of sample volume. Further, they require a relatively longer waiting time for development of a steady-state response before a reading can be achieved. Another shortcoming of biosensors having an end or side inlet for direct introduction of the blood sample to the sample chamber from the source of the blood droplet is the inadvertent blockage or partial blockage of the inlet by the blood source. Users tend to push the biosensor hard against the blood sampling point such as at the finger or the arm. Because the entrance to the capillary channel of the biosensor is small, such action typically blocks or partially blocks the inlet. The result is that (1) the blood does not enter the capillary channel at all, or (2) the blood partially enters the channel but does not fill it up sufficiently, or (3) the blood fills up the capillary channel very slowly. Under scenario (1), the meter may not be triggered and thus not reading is made. Under scenarios (2) and (3), the meter may not be triggered or it may be triggered but gives inaccurate test results due to insufficient sample or the slowness of the capillary filling action.
Each of these shortcomings may, either individually or when combined with one or more of the other shortcomings, contribute to erroneous measurement readings during analysis.
Because of the importance of obtaining accurate glucose readings, it would be highly desirable to develop a reliable and user-friendly electrochemical sensor, which does not have one or more of the drawbacks mentioned above.
Therefore, what is needed is an electrochemical sensor that incorporates an interference-correcting electrode to minimize the interference caused by oxidizable substances present in the sample fluid. What is further needed is an electrochemical sensor whose response is substantially independent of the hematocrit of the sample fluid. What is still further needed is an electrochemical sensor that requires less sample volume than previously required by the prior art. Yet, what is still further needed is an electrochemical sensor that has a wide linear measurement range; that is, a sensor having a reduced or negligible interference effect and useable over a wider glucose concentration. What is also needed is an electrochemical sensor with a modified inlet port to facilitate introduction of the sample into the sample chamber of the electrochemical sensor.